shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
AkaMomo
AkaMomo is the het ship between Seijūrō Akashi and Satsuki Momoi from the Kuroko's Basketball fandom. Canon Momoi was the manager of Akashi and his basketball team in Teiko Middle School, the Generation of Miracles. Momoi, like the rest of the Miracles, are feared by him because of his personality - however it is shown that the two were on good terms. Momoi recognized Akashi as a strong player and Akashi recognised her high intelligence, saying that she is "more then their manager". In the OVA of when Kuroko and Aomine first met, they have a small interaction when he calls her name and asks her how many times has Aomine scored so far in the game, with Momoi replying thirty-six. In an episode where it showed them all at junior high, Musakibara comments that Akashi relies on Momoi to get data on opponents. When Musakibara started to go against Akashi Momoi tried to interfere but Akashi gently pushed her aside. When he awoke his Emperor Eye Momoi started to fear him like the others and would be saddened by his (and the others) change. After the Wintercups their relationship has gotten better as Momoi doesn't seem to be scared of him anymore, because of the OVA it seems like the two are now more in contact as Momoi rang him to come to Tokyo for Kuroko's birthday to play basketball with the other members of the Generation of Miracles. It is highly possible that Momoi rang him after Musakibara denied the request to come to Tokyo as Akashi rang Musakibara just minutes after Momoi did - he arranged a practice match between the two schools and the two met in the middle, which was Tokyo. Momoi thanks Akashi for his efforts. While crying in happiness that the team is playing again, Momoi is interrupted when a basketball rolls to her feet and is surprised to see Akashi infront of her, saying that it's "time to change members". Asking if it was ok, Akashi replies that everyone is waiting for her, and smiles as he watches her run to the other members for the match. Fanon Although small in the fandom, the ship does have many fans. The two are shipped because of their high intellect and the off and on screen interactions the two have had as they worked together numerous times as he was the captain and she was the manager. The ship gained more fans after the OVA where Akashi tells Momoi that it's time to change players, and watches with a smile and she runs to the rest of the Generation of Miracles to play in a match. It is a common trope for them to be called "Mom" and "Dad" of the Generation of Miracles as they are the most responsible ones and tend to scold the others when they do something wrong. Fandom FAN FICTION : :[Akashi/Momoi tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : Trivia * Their color schemes tend to overlap each other, Akashi's is red while Momoi's is pink. * They are sometimes called the "Mom" and "Dad" of the Generation of Miracles as they are the most responsible ones and keep the players inline. * After the WinterCup, it seems their relationship is back on track as Momoi contacted Akashi to come to Tokyo for Kuroko's birthday to play basketball with the other Generation of Miracles - Kuroko included. Akashi even sat himself out so that Momoi could join the match, and smiled as he watched. * During the OVA of Kuroko's birthday, it is seen in Momoi's notebook Akashi s the first person on her list to call about Kuroko's birthday gathering. * Like with Kuroko, it is believed that Akashi helped Momoi find her talent for finding information as she noted that she is very good at it after Akashi asked her to get information on other teams. * Akashi noted that she is highly intelligent and called her "more then their manager", he said that if her intelligence was paired with her "women's intuition" she would be able to see athletes grow, which would be a good asset to the team. * Akashi always relied on her for data. * After when the boys started to change, Momoi noted that no one ever smiles or laughs anymore as well as no one having fun. This implies that Akashi showed more emotion and quite possibly joined her and the other boys in some occasions that let them have fun. She also noted that ever since then she doesn't spend much time with them which could indicate that Momoi used to spend some time with Akashi as she would give him data on opponents. * Akashi refers to Momoi with her last name, showing respect unlike with others as Akashi calls them by their first name which is seen rude in Japan. Gallery Manga Akamomo11.jpg Akamomo2.jpg Akamomo3.jpg Akamomo4.jpg Akamomo 5.jpg AkaMomo6.png AkaMomo7.png Anime Screenshots/Gifs AkaMomo.png Akamomo2.gif Akamomo3.gif Akamomo6.gif